


Tama Universe: Book 1A: Welcome to Beach Island!

by MingotJohnson13



Series: Tama Universe [1]
Category: One Piece, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Horror, Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gem_AU, I take that back, It can get PRETTY intense, LGBTQ Themes, Tama Universe AU, only mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingotJohnson13/pseuds/MingotJohnson13
Summary: Tama Universe lives with the Crystal Gems: Brook, a Garnet, Luffy, an Amethyst and Usopp, a Pearl. Being half-Gem and half-human, Tama's mother, a Rose Quartz named Portgas D. Rouge, 'sacrificed' herself to give her daughter's true form, and to bridge the gap between Gems and humans through her father, Shanks. Tama and The Gems live on Beach Island, and together they protect their town from the Gems' planet: Homeworld. Tama must master her mother's powers and will become something greater than herself: a hero who fights for what is right.ON HIATUS!





	1. Gem Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Frist fanific and chapter one of my upcoming series, Tama Universe. Critque is welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama thinks her favorite ice cream sandwiches are the trick to summoning her magic shield, but she learns otherwise when facing off with an acid-spewing insect monster...

“Noooooo!” Tama cried. “This can’t be happening! This has to be a dream!” She stares at a small, empty freezer with a little cat head on it. “This can’t be happening!” she screamed, running away from the freezer. “Law! Law!” She ran over to a young man with black hair and tanned skin who was stocking some boxes. Tama runs over to him and grabs his waist. “Please tell I’m dreaming!” She shouted, tears in her big brown eyes. Law shook Tama off his waist. 

“Get off me!” he says, angrily. “I’m stocking here!” He shoves her away. “I’m sorry Tama.” Said a young woman with green hair, Monet, who was standing behind the counter.“I guess they stopped making them.” Tama turned to her and cried, “Stopped making them!? Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats, Monet!?” She pointed to the empty Cookie cat freezer.”They’re only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don’t they have laws for this?!” Law walks past Tama and kneeled next to a display case with what appears to poorly made lion Ice cream cookies in it. “Tough break, kid. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn’t compete with Lion Lickers.” Tama groans, and walks over to the Lion Lickers’s display case. 

“Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don’t even look like lions! Kids these days — I’ll tell ya what!”. Law chuckled at her statement. “Well, if you miss your ice cream so much, why don’t you make some with your "magic belly button"?” He says mockingly, before walking away. Tama looks over at him, and lifts up her lime green kimono, revealing a pink gem in the place of where her belly button should be. “That’s not how it works, Law!.....Right?” 

She placed her hands on belly and sighed. “Oh, sweet Cookie Cats,” She draws at cookie cat on the frost covering the freezer’s glass. “with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world.” She looks at the freezer for a second and then kisses it. Monet looks over at her, concerned. “Uh...Tama?”. Tama doesn't reply as she hugs the empty freezer. Monet breaks the silence. “Do you want to take the freezer with you?” Tama looks at her and nods. 

She leaves the big donut, with the freezer tucked under her arm, making her way back to her beach house while humming a tune. Her house seems to be built into a cliffside that has a giant statue of a six-armed man (Who is missing three of them) with curly hair, and what appears to be a mask on the top of its head. At the area where it’s belly button would, is a small house, Tama’s house. And on top of the cliff, there is a lighthouse. 

Tama enters her house when suddenly, a green, centipede-like creature with an eye in its maw, slams against the wall next to her and disappears in a puff of smoke. Tama, seemly unfazed, runs over to three men who are fighting the monsters. “Hey, guys! You won’t believe this!” Before she can finish, one of the monsters attacks her, it growls at her, she screams. Suddenly, a black whip with thorns on it yanks it off Tama. “Sup’ Tama?” a boy with dark purple hair wearing a violet Straw Hat, with a round purple gem on his chest says. After he says this, he slams the monster against the wall. 

“Awesome, Luffy! What are these things?” Tama asks him. Suddenly, a man with a long nose, dark ivory skin, and dark peach hair, and a white, oval-shaped gem on his forehead, picks up one of the monsters and groans. “Ugh! Sorry, Tama. We’ll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple.” he says, holding the centipeedle by its neck. Tama looks up at him, looking upset. ”Aw, Usopp, You don't have to get rid of them. They’re really cool.”. Suddenly, the centipeedle spits acid onto the floor, and Tama & Usopp look down at the newly formed hole on the floor. 

Luffy, on the other side of the room, poofs another centipeetle and picks his nose. “Um, you guys? These things don’t have gems.” He says. “That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby.”, a tall skinny, man, with a big black afro, maroon skin, with 2 round gems on the palms of his hands, said col A centipeetle then attempts to sneak up behind him, but he punches it without even looking at it. “Brook, we should probably find it before anyone gets hurt,” Usopp says he runs up to him. Tama then looks up to three men with stars in her eyes.”Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! Can I?!” Usopp turns his head to her, still holding the centipeetle. “Tama, until you learn to control the powers in your gem,” He snaps its neck. “we’ll take care of protecting humanity, okay?” He drops the centipeetle, and it disappears into a puff of smoke. Tama hangs her head in disappointment. “Aw, man.” 

Suddenly, she hears a garbling noise. She looks up a sees a centipeetle raiding the fridge. She runs over to it and chases it off, yelling “Shoo” the whole time. She looks into the fridge and groans. “Aw! they got into everything!” While she’s talking, the centipeetle runs off when an ominous shadow looms over it. It looks up to see Brook, cracking his knuckles. “Not cool!” Tama yells, and Brook throws the centipeetle across the room and poofs it. She then looks back into the fridge and her eyes go wide as she sees a bunch of Cookie Cats in it. “No Way.” She Stutters. “I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!” Usopp walks up behind her and closes the fridge. “Well, we heard that, too, and since they’re your favorite…” 

Luffy jumps up and sits on the counter, cutting Usopp off. “We went out and stole a bunch.”. Usopp glares at him and grunts angrily. “I went back and paid for them.” “The whole thing was my idea,” Brook says as he retracts his gauntlets into his gems. “It was everyone's idea.” “Not really.” He says to Luffy coldly. “All that matters is that Tama is happy,” Usopp says and looks down at Tama, who has a bright smile on her face and begins to sing.

♪Oohhhhh!♪

 

♪He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste!♪

 

♪'cause he came to this planet from outer space!♪

 

♪A refugee of an interstellar war!♪

 

♪But now he's at your local grocery store!♪

 

♪Cookie Cat!♪

 

♪He's a pet for your tummy!♪

 

♪Cookie Cat!♪

 

♪He's super duper yummy!♪

 

♪Cookie Cat!♪

 

♪He left his family behind!♪

 

♪Cookie Caaaaat!♪

 

Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!

The Gems break out in laughter and applauded at her performance. I can't believe you did this.” Tama said. “I’m gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend.” Tama bites into the top of it “Oh, so good!” 

Suddenly, the gem on her belly starts to glow brightly. “I like to eat the ears first,” she says, oblivious to what her gem was doing. Luffy points at her gem. “Uh, Tama…” Tama looks down to where he’s pointing, and gasps. “Wha-? My gem!” “Quick, try and summon your weapon!” Luffy cried out. “I don’t know how!” Tama starts to panic and slowly, and the glow from her gem fades. 

“Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back?!” She tenses her muscles as she attempts to make her gem glow again. Usopp speaks up. “Calm down, Tama. Breathe, don't force it.” He said. “Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either,” Luffy said, jokingly. “Please, don't,” said Brook. Eventually, the glow from her gem fades completely, and they all sigh. “Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?” Usopp, with a big grin on his face, skips over to her and says in a sing-song voice, “Oh, I'll go first!” 

He leads Tama outside to a hill with a blossoming cherry tree whose petals falling. Usopp lets go of Tama’s hand and stands under the tree. “Pay attention to these petals, Tama. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!” as he finishes his lecture, the gem on his forehead glows brightly, he closes his eyes and places his hands around his gem. He suddenly spreads his hands up away from his head, and a white, glowing, orb comes out of his gem and begins to form. Usopp grabs and twirls it, he has just summoned his weapon, a white spear with a corkscrew blade at the top. “Like so,” he says as a matter of factly. Tama picks up an armful of flower petals and throws them in the air. Nothing happens. 

A little while later, Tama is talking to Luffy outside the Big Donut. “Did Usopp tell you the "petal thing"? He says, picking up a lone petal from off the ground. “Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think.” Luffy rolls his eyes at her. “Listen Tama, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens.” his gem glows, and he pulls his whip out of it and takes a bite of the donut he was holding. He then uses his whip to split a dumpster in two. Tama looks on in amazement. “See? Didn’t try at all.” He said. Suddenly, the duo hears a high-pitched scream, and turn to see Law holding two garbage bags and freaking out at the sight of the destroyed dumpster. “Again?!” he shouts, dropping the garbage bags he was holding. Tama runs off, and a little later, is talking to Brook on the Cliff above the gem temple and next to the lighthouse. 

“So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?” She asks. “Yes,” he responds, and breeze of wind blows Tama’s hair. “Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in—” He spins around, and his gauntlets appear on his hands. “At least that’s my way of doin’ it.” 

Later, Tama leads the gems into the beach house kitchen. “I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed.” Tama said “So…” Tama points at Brook “Brook and Luffy were here. Usopp was next to the fridge. Hmm. Luffy, I think your arms were crossed?” Luffy is once again, sitting on the counter. “Okay, your majesty,” he says sarcastically while crossing his arms. Tama looks over to Usopp. “And Usopp, your foot was like this.” She bends over and moves Usopp’s right foot to an angle. “don't think it works this way, Tama.” he says, hesitation in his voice. Tama then turns to Brook. “And Brook, uh…” She moves his face upwards. Brook says nothing. “Yeah.” she then opens the fridge and pulls out a cookie cat. “Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat.” She raises it to her open mouth and stops before taking a bite. “Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he’s a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven’s.” 

Nothing happens. “Aww, it was funnier last time.” she sighs sadly and hunches over. “Maybe I’m not a real Crystal Gem.” Usopp bends down next to Tama and tries to comfort her. “Don't be silly, Tama. Of course, you are.” Luffy chimes in “And you’re fun to have around, even if your gem is useless.” Usopp looks up and glares at him. 

“Uh...I mean” Luffy says, trying to make up something nice to say. “You’re one of us, Tama. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!” He winks and gives her two thumbs up, and Brook nods. “Yeah,” Tama says, still looking down. “Even if I don't have powers, I've still got…” she looks up at the gems and she suddenly becomes happy. “Cookie Cat!” she takes a bite out of it. “Mmm..So good!” Suddenly, her gem starts glowing brightly, and it summons a pink shield with vines going in a spiral pattern on the front, with a rose shaped emblem at the center of it, and everyone gasps. Usopp, in a shriek of amazement, says, “Tama, it's a shield!” 

Tama looks at it, also amazed. “Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!” She accidentally launches the shield from the beam of light it was trapped in, and it richoces around the house, destroying the TV, and hitting Usopp in the head as Luffy laughs at his teammate’s misfortune. Tama, ignoring the chaos, looks down at the half-eaten cookie cat and comes to a shocking revelation and shouts, “Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!” Usopp, still rubbing his head from getting hit, picks up the Cookie Cat wrapper and examines it. “What’s in these things?” Before he can fully examine it, the house starts to rumble. 

“What was that?” Tama said, worried. The gems and Tama run outside and see centipeetle. Only, this was much bigger, About the size of the house! It also sported white mane-like hair around its head. It crawls up the temple with the smaller ones from earlier in tow. “It’s the mother!” shouts Brook, right before he leaps towards it. Usopp turns to Tama. “Stay in the house, Tama!” and runs towards the Mother. “No way, I'm coming too!” Tama shouts. She runs back into the house and grabs a bunch of cookie cats and the Cookie Cat freezer. 

Outside, the gems chase the mother and lead it behind the temple and the mother attacks. The gems run and take cover a broken hand statue (which presumably, used to be connected to the temple), as the mother spits acid everywhere. “We could really use Tama’s shield right about now!” Luffy said. The monster continues to growl. Suddenly, it’s hit in the head by a pebble. 

“Hey!” a voice says. The mother turns around and the one responsible for the pebble; Tama. She is seen holding the cookie cat freezer and plants it in the ground. “Leave them alone!” She cries out. The gems peer out from behind the hand. “Tama, no!” they all shout at once. “Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!” She says she stuffs a cookie cat into her mouth, and nothing happens.”Uh-oh.” the mother begins to advance towards her. Tama screams and retreats further back. 

“We need to save Tama!” Usopp screams in a blind panic. “Can we save ourselves first?!” Luffy asks. 

“Goodbye my friends,” Tama says as she stuffs several cookie cats in her mouth. Still, nothing happens. “Why isn't it working?” she screams as she continues to retreat further. 

“Tama!” Brook calls to her. Suddenly, the mother’s tail comes down towards the gems with its pincher open, and Brook holds them apart with all his strength. The Mother then spits acid Tama, which she narrowly avoids, but the freezer isn’t so lucky. Tama looks up and sees the destroyed freezer, and gasps “No... Oh, no no no!...” 

She then looks towards the gems, fighter back the monster’s tail, then looks back at the freezer and picks it up. And with a look of pure rage on her face, charges towards it, holding the broken freezer above her head while slowly saying, ”Cookie Cat, he’s a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he’s super duper yummy! As she gets closer to the mother, her singing gets more and more aggressive. Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!” she then chucks the freezer at the mother, which shocks it, making it scream out in agony. She falls to her knees and says, “Now available... nowhere.” 

“Yes!” Luffy cries. “Gems, weapons!” Brook says, and they summon their weapons. “Let’s do it.” they all say at once. Suddenly the gems burst out from behind their cover, striking vibrant poses, and proceed to attack the mother all once, destroying it. Then, the mother’s eye falls to the ground. Brook picks it up, encases it in a small, red, bubble, taps the top of it, and the bubbled gem vanishes. 

Tama, in the aftermath, buries the last remaining cookie cat and places a small leaf on its grave.”Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I’ll always remember the time we spent together.” He stomach grumbles. “Shh,” she tells it. “Hush now.” a tear rolls down her cheek, and onto the grave. The gems come up behind her. “Are you crying?” Luffy asks. Tama turns to him, shouting “Only a little!”. “Well, I guess your powers don’t come from ice cream,” he responds. “Of course they don’t come from ice-cream,” Usopp says as he kneels down to Tama and his hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry, Tama, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem.” Tama smiles at him. “Yes,” Brook says she looks to him. “in your own Tama-y way.” he has a small smile on his face as he says this. 

“I’m okay guys. I just-” her stomach growls again and she clutches it. “Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats.” The gems laugh nervously, and she reaches.


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical comet hurtles toward Beach Island, and Tama must dig through her father's collection of old junk, and the past, to find the weapon that can save the town.

It is a normal evening on Beach Island. Tama and Luffy are on the boardwalk, heading towards a fry cook booth called, “Beach Island Fries” The duo run up to the counter and Tama says, “Hey, Zeff, give me the bits!” A man with a very tall chef’s hat and a braided mustache comes out and flips the open sign to closed. “Tama! We’re closed.” He says. Tama’s face drops in disappointment. “Aw, what?” 

Luffy then comes up behind her and bangs on the counter. “Give 'er the bits!” He shouts. “The bits, the bits, the bits,” He chants while continuously banging on the counter. Eventually, Tama joins in and they both chant “The bits” endlessly. “Okay, okay!’ Zeff said, having enough of them, “Take it easy on the counter, will you?” he says as he goes to cook the fried bits. Tama and Luffy high five each other. Zeff hands Tama the bag of bits. “I can give you actual fries if you want..” he said to them. “Just the bits, please.” Tama says. She takes the bag and walks away while Luffy eats a handful of bits. 

“Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky.” Tama said, looking up at the sky. Luffy cracks up. “Yeah, that big hot second su—” He gasps as he realizes that what they’re looking at isn’t the sun…”Oh no. What is THAT doing HERE!?” Tama looks at him, and then back to the thing in the sky. “What is it?” Luffy doesn't answer. He just picks her up and starts running. “Ah, my bits!” She cries as she drops the bits. 

Luffy and Tama run over to the front of the temple and see Usopp and Brook outside with a telescope. “This is bad,” Brook said coldly to Usopp. “Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!” He responds, peering through a telescope to examine the thing in the sky. “Usopp, Brook!” Luffy yells as he runs over to them, still carrying Tama. “We saw,” Usopp said to him. “Some of us are trying to protect humanity.” He glares at them angrily. “Where were you?” He asks sternly. Luffy puts Tama down. “Eating fry bits.” He says casually. Usopp sighs in annoyance. “Oh, can I see?” Tama asks as she runs over to look through the telescope. She looks through it and sees a giant, red eyeball-shaped orb up in the sky. “Whoa, it's a giant eyeball, Awesome!” She shouts. Usopp yanks the telescope from her and shouts angrily, “NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!” Tama looks at him, confused. “Red Eye?” She asks. Suddenly she begins to panic. “It’s going to infect us all!” she cries. “That's pink eye, Tama,” Brook says, as Luffy laughs. “It’s going to crash into Beach Island and crush us,” Usopp says panicked before continuing “along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it.” Tama looks at him and asks, “What are we going to do?” 

Brook adjusts his sunglasses and says, “The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Portgas D. Rouge.” “My mother?” Tama asks. Luffy groans angrily and says “If Rouge was here, this would be so easy.” “I know, but she’s not, and the cannon is missing. We’ll have to find another solution.” Usopp responds. Tama then speaks up, “If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!” The gems don’t say anything. “Huh? Eah!?” she says. Usopp finally breaks the silence. “Shanks is... nice, Tama, but I doubt Rouge would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon,” he says, sugar coating his opinion of her father. “Your dad is kind of a mess, Tama.” Luffy says, placing his hand on her shoulder. “LUFFY!” Usopp yelled.

“I’m just sayin’,” Luffy continued, ”if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now.” “True,” Brook said flatly. “No way, I’m sure he’s just keeping it somewhere safe. I’ll go ask him.” Tama said before running off. Before she could get very far, Brook stopped her, and said: “We can handle this, Tama.” He looks at Luffy. “Ready?” Suddenly he picks up Luffy and throws him at the Red Eye. It doesn't do anything, and Luffy falls down into the ocean. Tama groans. “I’m gonna go.” She runs off. “Okay...good luck,” Usopp says half-heartedly. 

Tama goes into town and heads over to a car wash called, “It’s a Wash”. In the parking lot of it, an old retro van is parked on it. She goes over to it and bangs the van’s back door. “Father! It’s me.” She says. Tama gets no answer, and tries again.”Father, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save…” She climbs up on top of the van and shouts,“-THE WORLD!!!, Father!” She tries to jump on top of it, but trips, setting off the car alarm. Tama smiles. Suddenly, the van’s back doors burst open, and a man with red hair and tanned skin, holding a waffle iron as though it were a weapon, comes out. 

“Who’s there!? I have a waffle iron!” He yells. “Father, it’s me!” Tama says, still atop the van. Shanks looks up. “Tama?” she jumps down off the van. “I almost waffle ironed your face! What’re doing up this late?” He asks. “What do you mean?” she asks. “The sun just went down an hour ago.” Shanks blushes. “Oh, heh. It was a...slow day at the carwash. Anyway, what’s up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?” Tama blushes brightly. “No!” She yells. “I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!” She points at the red eye. 

“Eyeball?” Shanks asks, confused. She points at it again. “That!” In the distance, they see Luffy being thrown at the red eye again. “Graaaaaaaaaah!” He shouts. He hits it and falls into the water. “Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what’s left of my hair.” He says, rubbing his hair. “But they need Mom’s cannon,” Tama responds. “You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!” “well”, Shanks says “I don’t know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be.” 

Shanks leads Tama over to garage/storage space with the words, “U-Stor” printed on it. Tama’s eyes light up and she rushes over to it.“A magical storage unit!” She yells excitedly. “Ha. Not exactly.” Shanks responds as he walks over to her. “But some say there’s magic inside.” He winks at Tama, who stares cluelessly back at him. “It’s just a shed I use to keep things that don’t fit in the van.” He said. “If it’s anywhere, it’ll be in here.” He opens the door and reveals that it is filled to the brim with boxes and clutter. Tama looks at it and says “If I’m going in there, I’m gonna need some gear.”  
She ties a flashlight to her head with a sock and wraps in electric cord around her waist. “Here I go,” Tama says. “Good luck!” Shanks shouts. Tama crawls into the shed and gets a wide-eyed expression from seeing the clutter. 

“Woah, cool! It’s like a dad museum.” She goes deeper into the mess and sees what looks like a cannon. “There it is!” She tugs on it, and it falls, turning out to be nothing more than a bag of golf clubs. “Do you golf?” Tama asks. “Eh, I’d like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually.” He responds. Tama keeps going through the shed until she comes upon a cannon shaped object. “Hmm...Yes.” Tama says as she pulls out the object. It turns out to be nothing more than a drum. “A drum.” 

She continues to rummage through the clutter. “No, no…” She suddenly comes upon a cannon and gasps. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this—” She shoots the cannon and a T-shirt comes out. She picks it up and reads it. “Buy T-shirt Cannons”?” She looks away from it, and notices a box full of CDs. 

“Hey, there’s a bunch of copies of your old CD!” She picks one up and puts it in her pocket. “Huh, oh man.” Shanks says. “I couldn’t give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole world.” Tama chuckles. “I know, Father.” Shanks smiles at her, and continues “When I came to play a concert here on Beach Island, no one showed up except—” “An ALLIGATOR!” Tama shouts, cutting him off.

“No, it was your mother.” Tama seems to have come upon some sort of stuffed alligator. She then keeps digging deeper and laughs. “I know.” Shanks then picks up where he left off on his story. “And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don’t know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me.” 

Tama meanwhile, is still digging through the clutter, when she steps on an old picture of Shanks and Rouge. “Uh, Dad, I broke a photo.” She says remorsefully. Shanks laughs. “It’s okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” Tama smiles. Suddenly, a pink light starts to glow from behind her. “Huh?” She turns around sees the cannon and gasps. 

“The light cannon!” Outside, Shanks is looking up at the red eye, which is starting to get really close. “Oh man, that thing’s giving me the willies.” He rubs his stomach nervously. “Father! I found it!” Tama shouts from inside the shed. “Really?” He says. Tama ties the cord that was around her waist to the cannon. “Get the van!” Shanks finds the other of the cord and pulls on it and gets the cannon out of the shed. “This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!” He shouts. “How?” Tama says, panicked. “It’s too big for the van.” Then, a little red wagon rolls by and Tama gets an idea. She and Shanks pick up the cannon and places it onto the wagon. “Easy does it..” She says. 

Tama gets in the van, and Shanks starts it up and heads towards the beach. “Is it gonna be okay?” Tama asks. Shanks shrugs. “If every pork chop were perfect—” Tama chimes in. “We wouldn’t have hot dogs!” Shanks looks up at the enlarged Redeye. “That thing’s getting huge, it's freaking me out.” He says. Tama turns to him “Can’t the van go any faster?” She asks. “This is faster.” He responds. “Don’t worry. Come on, let’s put on your CD.” she says. Shanks’s face turns bright red. “What? Really? Come on, you’ve heard it.” He says, nervously giggling the whole time. Tama chuckles. “You come on.” She puts the disc in the player and sings along to the music. “Let me drive my van into your heart!” The music continues to play as they drive. 

Back the beach, Luffy washes up on the shore. “Throw me again, I think I’m cracking it.” He then notices Tama. “Is that….?” Tama runs over to the gems. “Hey, guys!” she calls out. Usopp sees the cannon and gasps. “He really had it!” He cries out. Luffy comes out of nowhere and jumps in front of Brook and Usopp. “We’re SAVED!!!” He shouts. Suddenly, everything is pulled toward the Redeye as it gets closer. Back at the boardwalk, Zeff is observing the destruction from his restaurant, when all of a sudden, his sign starts to be pulled towards the red-eye, and he cries “Whoa!” as he attempts to grab it. Back at the beach, the gems prepare to shoot the cannon. “We have to use it now,” Brook says, looking over to Usopp. “I don’t know how it works!” Usopp yells. “It was Rouge’s!” Tama looks over to Shanks.”Dad, how do we use it?” He shrugs. “Tama, this is serious,” Usopp says. But then, he realizes something and gasps. “The gem.” He says to Tama. “You have Rose’s gem.” Tama lifts up her kimono and looks down at her gem. “That's it!” Luffy yells. He picks her up and rubs her against the cannon. Nothing happens. “Aw, come one!” Luffy shouts. “Stop that,” Brook said coldly (As usual). 

Usopp looks at the cannon in despair. “It’s no use..” He says, completely hopeless. “Fine,” Luffy says, sounding annoyed. “Throw me again.” “That’s not going to work,” Usopp responds. The red eye is now extremely close, and it’s gravitational pull intensifies and pulls the van and cannon. Shanks unhooks the cannon from the van. “I got this.” Right after saying that, he gets pulled. “Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don’t!” He runs over to his van and tries to stop it from being pulled away. 

Tama, still on the cannon, starts to bang on it and says to it; “Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone’s counting on you, you can’t just be useless! I know you can help.” She starts to tear up. “It’s okay,” Shanks says to her. “We’ll figure out something else, something even better.” He smiles. Tama tears clear up a bit. “R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” 

Suddenly, the cannon lights up, and the edges of its barrel flare out to resemble rose petals.”It’s working!” Usopp yells. The cannon unlocks and falls and everyone gasps. Tama attempts to lift it and the Gems soon help. “Tama!” Usopp cries. “This is it!” Says Luffy. “BRACE YOURSELVES!” Brook yells out. The cannon goes off and shoots a rose shaped blast that destroys the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk. 

Luffy turns to Tama. “Tama you saved most of beach island!” Tama looks behind her and sees Zeff’s restaurant wrecked. “Sorry about that!” Tama says to him. Zeff looks over to her, confused. “Huh?”. “How did you get it to work?” Usopp asks. “I just said that thing that Dad always says.” Tama responds “You mean that thing about pork rinds?” Usopp asks back. “Hot Dogs,” Brook says, correcting him. Shanks starts to tear up. “Rouge…”. 

The tide then suddenly comes in and washes the van away with it. The gems and Tama laugh. “My van!” Shanks shouts. “It’s okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect—” Tama says before getting cut off by her dad. “I LIVE in there!” With that, he runs after his van. “Wait up!” Tama yells as she runs after it too. She and Shanks chase after it with Shanks yelling, “Oh geez, wait, wait, wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down, 24 more to go!


	3. Kumura Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to the Lunar Sea Spire takes a treacherous turn, but Tama has packed her totally amazing Kumura Sandwich Backpack with anything they could ever need!

Tama sits outside the temple on a rock, waiting for the mail. “Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most.” She sings. She stops when the mailman Yorki arrives and gasps “My song came true!” And runs over to him. 

“Do you have a package for me today?” She asks him excitedly. “Hold on,” Yorki says. He rummages through his mailbag and pulls out a loaf of bread. “Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?” “No,” Tama responds. He rummages through his bag again and takes out an envelope. “Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?” He asks. “That's not me, I'm Tama.” She says. 

“Oh, right, right, right, Tama!” rummages through his bag once more and pulls out a package. “Here it is, Tama Universe.” Tama looks at it. “Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world.” The mailman looks at her confusedly. “Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company.” Tama then speaks up “Brook, Luffy, and Usopp think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers—” “That seems reasonable.” he says. “But there are other ways I can help.” He looks at her with a look of skepticism. “With a Wacky Sack?” “Exactly!” 

Yorki chuckles. “Do you know how you can save my world?” He says, taking out a signature pad, “Sign here, please.” Tama takes the pad and begins to write down her name. “Paula yells at me if I don’t get signatures..” “That’s awful!” Tama says. Suddenly and a bright glow comes from Tama’s house. “Brook, Luffy, and Usopp are back!” She says, taking the package and running up the stairs. “Wait!” Yorki calls out. “What is a Whacky Sack!?”

 

Tama bursts into the house. She looks at the gems with a look of confusion on her face. “Hello, Tama,” Brook says, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he has feathers stuck in his hair. “Luffy, we do not need that!” Usopp is holding a small statue. “It’s not going to fit in the fridge!” He yells at Luffy. Luffy is a holding large egg that is about the size of the fridge shelves. “What? I got this.” He slowly moves the fridge shelf, before yanking it out (Spilling milk everywhere) and puts the egg in it. 

“Look, it fits!” Luffy slams the fridge door, and subsequently, breaks the egg. “Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!—” Luffy continues talking, oblivious to the fact that the egg’s broken. Usopp makes a strange face at him and turns to Tama, “We fought a giant bird,” He says to her. “We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out.” “What?” Tama holds up the package, “Why?” 

Usopp shows the statue he’s holding to Tama. The statue is that of a lady in a dress with long hair, holding a diamond. “We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Tama, you should have seen the spire in its heyday.” 

He projects a hologram of the Sea Spire. In it, there are four gems in a room with four hallways and a fountain in the middle of it that four arms, two of which, are holding a bowl of water. “It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!” “Wha? That's perfect!” Tama says with stars in her eyes. “What? Why?” Usopp asks. 

“Because I can help carry it for you in this!” She rips open the package and pulls out a backpack in the shape of a kumara sandwich. “A sandwich?” Luffy asks. “It's a Novelty Backpack, shaped like a Kumura sandwich! Aww, I blew it.” 

Tama puts the backpack on. "I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Tama, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business.” “Yes,” Usopp says. “Yes, so you should let us take care of it.” “What!? I'm a Gem!” Tama yells as she undoes her kimono to show her “So, let him come!” Luffy says, waving his hands. “It'll be educational.” He says in a sing-song voice. Usopp thinks for a minute 

“Alright.” He hands the statue to her. “You can carry it in your Sandwich. Tama opens her backpack and realizes something. “Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies.”

She goes to the fridge and puts a bagel in her backpack, then she goes to her closet and puts two sweaters, an inflatable raft, and a kite in as well. After that, she goes to her room and steps on a stuffed animal. She gasps, then laughs. 

“Mr. Queasy!” She shakes the doll and laughs again. “You're definitely gonna come in handy!” She takes out a first aid kit and puts the doll in. “Taaaama, let's gooo!” Usopp calls to her. He is standing on the warp pad with Brook and Luffy, ready to leave. 

“Coming!” she walks down the stairs and gets on the warp. Usopp looks at her overstuffed disapprovingly. “Woah, Tama, did you bring your whole room?” “Back that thang up,” Luffy says mockingly. “Let’s warp,” Brook says. A blue light flashes from the pad but doesn't cover fully cover her. “Suck it in, Tama!” Luffy tells her. She inhales, and the light covers her. 

In the warp Stream, Tama floats around while the gems stand still. “Do you remember how to do this?” Usopp asks her. Tama continues to float around, laughing and her head goes outside of the warp stream. Usopp goes over to her. “Keep your head in.” And pulls her head back in. “Come on.” 

The Gems land, Tama falls down, then looks at Sea Spire. It is a free-standing tower surrounded by a spillway, and each floor of it is smaller than the next. “Whoa, the Sea Spire!” She says in awe. The Gems sigh as a piece of the Spire falls off. “It wasn't like this a hundred years ago.” Usopp says despairingly.“I'm sensing structural instability.” Brook says.

“Oh, yeah,” Tama says. Suddenly, a crack begins to form around her. “That's never good.” She says, completely unaware of what’s happening. Usopp looks over to her and freaks out. “Gah, Tama!” He rushes over to her, grabbing Tama right before the piece falls into the water.

“Alright, Hold on! We’re taking Tama back!” He says frantically as he clutches her. “” Something from Tama’s backpack says. Tama leaps out of Usopp’s grasp and takes Mr. Queasy out of her backpack. 

“Oh, Mr. Queasy!” she giggles. “Tama! This place is your heritage. I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that, Tama?” Usopp asks. “You got it!” she sticks out her tongue. “Yesssss…..” He says unsure. “Enough, We have to move,” Brook calls.

The Gems run up the cliff then Brook comes to a stop. “What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily.” Luffy says. “No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below.” Brook throws a large rock off the cliff. it stops in the air and vibrates for a second and is pulled down into the water.

“So we can't jump?” Usopp asks him. “Oh, Wait!” Tama pulls two sweaters out of her backpack  
“What are those for?” Luffy asks her. “They were for keeping warm,” She ties them together. “but check it out.”

Tama whips one end through the window and catches the other end. Tama takes a deep breath and jumps.“Tama!” Luffy yells.“Wait!!!” Usopp screams as Tama gets pulled down by The Vortex. “She's getting sucked down!” Luffy tells Usopp. “TAMA!” Usopp screams again. Tama gets a foothold, and runs up the wall of the spire, using the sweaters to pull herself up. “Kumura!” Tama Shouts. She lands unharmed inside the spire.

“Tama! Way to go! C'mon, guys!” Luffy summons his whip, hooks it onto a doorway arch, picks up Brook and Usopp, then Jumps. “Tama style!” He cries as he climbs up and brings the rest into the Sea Spire.

Usopp looks down from the spire relived. “Don't ever do that again!” Usopp yells to Tama frantically. “Sorry.” Luffy pushes past her. “But it was pretty great,” Usopp says quietly.

The gems walk through the Sea Spire. Usopp looks at the collapsing building in disgust.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Usopp looks at the wreckage. “this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't use to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar..” He comes upon four armed statue that is missing its head. “Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Tama, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory.” 

Suddenly, a blue maggot like creature about the size of a small dog with spikes on its back comes crawling up the statue. Usopp freaks out, summons his spear and cuts the statue in half, killing the creature. “What was that?” Tama asks him. “Crystal Shrimp.” He says, trembling.  
“You guys, we got a problem!” Luffy calls out.

Tama and Usopp run up the stairs to Brook and Luffy. They get to them and see a ton of Crystal Shrimp and Usopp gasps in disgust. “It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top.”

“Can’t you just squish them?” Tama says, reaching out to touch one. Usopp grabs her wrist and pulls her away from them. “Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!” he shrieks.

“We need to clear a path.” Usopp projects a hologram version Luffy from his gem and moves it the side of the room. “Luffy, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack…” Usopp projects a Hologram Brook onto the ceiling, “And Brook, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot…” He projects an X onto the floor and projects himself. “I can advance with my…”

“Odango!” Tama yells as she throws a handful of odango onto the floor, and the shrimp swarm the odango, clearing the path. “Brilliant,” Brook says. “Oh hey, what do you know.” Luffy Smiles.

Usopp stands in shock and makes his holograms disappear. “How did you know that would work?” He asks Tama. “Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do.” She responds as Luffy and Brook walk through the newly formed path. “You are a shrimp,” Luffy says teasingly. Tama follows them up the stairs with Usopp behind her. “I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked,” he says.

The gems reach the top of the stairs. Suddenly Brook pushes them back. “Watch out!” he shouts.” The wall to the left of them cracks and forms a small, rushing river that drops below. “What are we gonna do?” Luffy says. Then all the gems look at Tama.

“What? Me?” She says surprised that they actually want her help. “What have you got? Brook asks. “Kumura backpack! Kumura backpack!” Luffy chants as Tama nervously digs through her backpack. “Usopp, Come’on!” He begs. “Oh, alright.” Usopp caves and joins in. “Kumura backpack! Kumura backpack! Kumura backpack!” They both chant.

Tama then pulls out a yellow raft from her bag.”A raft!” She shouts and she pulls its handle and it inflates. The gems gasp in amazement. “Tama, that’s so sensible!” Usopp says excitedly. Tama places the raft in the water. It quickly floats away and goes over the side of the Spire. Usopp and Luffy groan. Brook kicks a pillar and one end lands on the other side of the river, forming a bridge. “Good idea anyway, Tama.” He says. “Yeah, they can’t all be winners,” Luffy responds. Tama looks down in shame as she and the Gems cross the bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another staircase.

The Gems slowly climb up the winding stairs. They finally get to the top, and Tama stares in awe. The Gems approach the pedestal. “This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal.” Usopp says happily as he looks up to the sky. “And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!” He says giddily with excitement. Brook holds his hand out to Tama “Tama, the statue.”

Tama smiles widely, and sticks her hand in her backpack and feels for the statue but is unable to find it. “Uhh, I, uh, ah, uhh…” She stutters nervously. “What's the hold-up?” Luffy says impatiently. Tama looks up at the gems with a terrified expression “I don't have it.”

The gems collectively gasp. “What!?” Usopp yells in horror. “I must have left it on the bed!” Tama responds, still terrified. The gems look up at the moon and Usopp says, with despair in his voice “There's... there's no time…” “Wait! I have an idea!” Tama says. She rummages through her bag again and pulls out Mr. Queasy. “Mr. Queasy!” she shouts. “Could that work?” Luffy asks Brook. He shrugs in response.

Tama walks to the pedestal and places Mr. Queasy, who then says "Kid, don't shake me". The moon blasts a ray of light onto Mr. Queasy, who then floats up towards the moon. Only a few feet up, Mr. Queasy violently shakes and the Gems scream. Mr. Queasy explodes and the Gems scream again. The Spire begins to shake, and a bunch of cracks form in the ground. The waterfall starts to close in on the Spire.

“Everyone, keep steady!” Brook yells. Unfortunately, this is impossible as Luffy falls onto him. “No, no, no, no, no!” Tama screams. The cracks separate and the Gems are pushed apart. Each piece sinks and an ocean is all that is left. The Gems swim to the surface.

“This is all my fault. I broke it.” Tama says remorsefully. “No, Tama, the Spire was falling apart when we got here,” Usopp says, realizing that there was no way to save the spire at this point.  
“You handled everything well under pressure. You did great!” He gives Tama a weak. But ernest, smile. “Yeah, two out of four of your ideas worked. That's fifty percent.” Luffy says, holding up six fingers. “Yeah. I guess you're right.” She says, feeling a little better. “They can't all be winners.”

The raft then pops up to the surface and the Gems stare in amazement. “Woo!” Tama yells as she and The Gems get in. Usopp and start happily chanting, “Kumura backpack! Kumura backpack! Kumura backpack!-” “It's a three-hour paddle home,” Brook says flatly. 

 

Everyone goes silent. Tama reaches into her backpack and pulls out some odango. “Anyone want a wet odango?” She says, smiling sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me about 3 days write...I'm glad its done!!!


	4. Together Breakfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama attempts to get the Crystal Hats to take part in her special breakfast tradition, but instead finds herself tumbling through the magical rooms of the Crystal Temple

It is morning. Tama opens the window of her room and watches the sunrise. “Everyone’s out... Guess I’m makin' us breakfast.”

Tama puts some waffles in the toaster. After they’re done, she takes them out and puts them on a plate and smothers them with syrup.

After that, she walks over to the temple door and bangs on it. “Usopp, Brook, Luffy? Is anyone home?” She turns around sees the waffles and gets a determined look on her face.

Tama microwaves some popcorn and dumps it on the waffles.

She stares at the warp pad and counts down in hopes the gems will arrive. “One, two, three!” Nothing happens.

Tama puts some whip cream on the breakfast. She looks at it. “Look at you, you are out of control!”

She opens the front door and looks out. “Brook!?” She shouts, but no one comes.

She goes back inside and carefully puts a strawberry on top of the breakfast and lifts it up, smiling.

“It’s done!” Tama yells. She laughs as she lies on the counter. “That thing's too good for me to eat alone.” She says.”It’s a... “Together Breakfast”.

Then, right on cue, Brook comes in on the warp pad holding a scroll. Tama leaps off from the counter and runs over to him.

“Brook, perfect!” She runs over to get the Together Breakfast and brings it to him. “Check it out! It’s not exactly healthy, but it’s in a stack, so I guess you could say, it’s a balanced breakfast?” She Smiles. Brook says nothing. Tama’s face begins to droop.

“You know, like I made us all breakfast. I thought we could eat together. Like, like best buds!” She holds it up to him. Brook still says nothing.

“I can’t stay.” He says. “There’s business to attend to inside the temple.” 

He walks over to the temple door and holds his gems up to it. They glow, and a bright light comes out of them and connects with a red and a blue dot on the star emblem on the gate. A red line comes up it and splits in the middle and the door opens. 

Brook is about to enter but Tama stops him.

“Aw, business? Like what?” She asks bummed out.

“I have to burn this.” He unfurls the scroll he’s holding and shows strange, mystic symbols written on it and strange whimpering noises emanate from it.

“Cool!” Tama takes a picture of it with her phone, Brook takes it, and Tama gasps in confusion.

“I have to burn this too.” He says coldly as he walks through the door and it closes.

“No, my apps!” Tama yelled and ran over to the door. She lifts up her kimono and presses her gem against the door. “Door, open, door!” she demands. 

Nothing happens and she gives up and walks away, staring at her gem. “Aw, you never work when I need it.”

All of a sudden, a purple police officer wielding a squirt gun bursts through the front door!

“Dumb Police!” He shouts. “Uhhh, you’re dumb!” He shoots at the Together Breakfast.

Tama sees where the water is going and jumps in front of it. “Nooooo!”

The police officer’s voice changes as he laughs. Then his head changes into Luffy’s. It seems he was just Luffy shapeshifted in another form.

“Oh man, I totally got you! You should’ve seen the look on your face!” he says.

Tama, now wearing a wet kimono, walks to her closet to get another one. “Ah, I knew it was you.”

Luffy blows a raspberry. “How?”

Tama points to his water gun as she changes her kimono. “Because that’s a water gun.” She answers. “And I’m not dumb.”

Luffy points at her kimono. “You’ve got something on your shirt.”

Tama looks down at it, and she gets a faceful of water.

“DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMB! Luffy shouts as he sprays her.

Suddenly, the purple dot on the temple door lights up, and a squiggly, purple line goes up the middle of it. 

“Hey!” Luffy shouts as he changes the rest of his body back to normal. “That's my door!”  
The door opens and Usopp comes out holding a sword. Luffy runs up to him. “Oh, Luffy, there you are,” Usopp says in faux-calm voice. “Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?” 

“Having a sword party?” Luffy says sarcastically.  
“Oh, Please!” Usopp says, exasperated. “You took it!”

“I did not!” He retorts.

“It’s fine. It’s in the past, I forgive you.” Usopp twirls the sword as Luffy groans. “Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You’re welcome.” He says as he walks away.

“You did WHAT?!” Luffy shouts. “I have a system!” He runs into his room and the door closes.  
“Luffy, wait!” Tama calls out. But Luffy can’t hear her from inside his room.

“What’s the matter, Tama?” Usopp asks. 

“I wanted us all to have breakfast together. So I made together breakfast. She points to the breakfast. “But everyone keeps leaving.”

Usopp opens his door. A line goes up it and turns in a circle at the end. “That’s nice.” He says uncaringly to her and enters his room and sinks into a body of water in it,

“Oh no, not you too!” Tama yells, and grabs the together breakfast “I can’t let this become together brunch!”. She runs over to the door and before it can close all the way, she sticks left arm (Which is holding the together breakfast) in it, and prys it open.

Tama stands in awe. Usopp’s Room rests upon a body of water with five fountains. Above it, there is a large golden ribbonesque decoration that splits to all the fountains.

Usopp rises from the fountain in the middle and performs a short Ballet dance that summons his sword collection from it. He looks over them until he finds an empty scabbard and places the sword in it.

“Hmm, there we go.” He says proudly. He looks at it and realizes its a bit crooked and adjusts it, and sighs in satisfaction.

“Hey, Usooooop!” Tama shouts. Suddenly, his swords all fall back into the fountain.

“Tama! What are you doing in here? You know it’s dangerous for you inside the temple.”  
He opens the door so she can go back into the house.

“We’re going to have a nice together breakfast,” She walks over to edge of the pool, “even if I have to get my getas wet.” She steps in, and the water goes up to her waist

“What?! Get out of there!” Usopp screams.

“I’ll swim it over to you.” Tama holds the together breakfast above the water in her left hand and paddles towards the center with her right. 

“See, doggy paddle, forward.” Suddenly, she finds herself being pulled down the waterfall that surrounds the central fountain and freaks out.

“Oh gosh, wait, doggy paddle, reverse! Reverse!” She attempts to go backward but gets pulled down.

“Tama!” Usopp screams in horror.

Tama goes down the waterfall, still holding the together breakfast out of harm’s way.   
Then, Tama realizes that the waterfall’s direction has changed and looks up that the waterfall is not straight, but curved loops and bumps and floating in the air.

She goes through multiple bumps in it before seeing that it connects to a body of purplish water.  
“Woah, keep it together, breakfast!” She shouts, right before hitting the water.

An unknown amount of time later, Tama washes up, still holding the still intact together breakfast above water, on the shore of a cave-like room filled with purple crystals. 

She regains consciousness and looks around. She spots Luffy, who is standing by a pile of junk, rearranging it. “Better…” He says, proudly.

“Luffy.” He turns around and sees Tama walking over to him. “Oh, hey, Tama. Did you come down the waterfall?” he asks her “Usopp gets so mad that I have his junk, but it's always falling down here.”

Tama looks at him quizzically “Junk like what?”

“Junk like...” He picks up Tama and laughs“...YOU! Imma throw you in the junk pile!” He tosses her onto an old broken couch.

“Isn’t it awful? Usopp organized everything.” He looks at the other stacks of junk annoyedly.

“Still looks messy to me,” Tama tells him.

“Aw, thanks. I try. Boom!” He kicks a small tincan, and notices the together breakfast.  
“Oh, what’s that Tama?” He asks her.

“It’s a together breakfast.”

“Alright, snacks!” Luffy grabs for it, but Tama keeps it away from his reach.

“No! It’s for everyone to eat together. That’s the essence of together breakfast.” She tells him.

“Oh……..Gimmie, Gimmie!” He tries to take it from her again, and Tama runs down a corridor with Luffy in hot pursuit.

“We have to eat it together!” Tama says while running. During the chase, she runs through a twisting corridor which turns her upside down and then upright once more. 

“Huh?” She yells in confusion. Tama turns around and sees that Luffy’s gaining on her “Woah!” She starts running faster.

“You can’t outrun me, we both have short legs!” he says.

Tama comes to a room full of floating platforms, forcing her to stop for a moment.

“Tama!” She turns around and sees Luffy coming her way. “I’m hungry!”

With no other choice, she jumps onto one of the platforms.

“Just,” Luffy hops on the platform and Tama Hops to another one. 

“Hold on!” She cries. She looks in forward and sees a door out.

“An exit, woo!” She jumps towards the final platform, causing the breakfast to fall apart and Tama catches all of it in order. 

“Skills!” she says tauntingly and runs through the door.

“Get back here!” Luffy says, running after her.

“You’re completely missing the point of this!” she yells, and she enters and a room with two entrances on both sides with a glowing orange-red tint, with a translucent tube with the color as the rest of the room and jumps on, and clings to it.

Luffy comes in the left and becomes alarmed. “Hey, wait a second!”

Usopp then comes in on the right. “Tama, there you are!”

“Usopp, sweet. Two out of three.”

Usopp then notices what she’s clinging to and gets worried. “Oh, oh! Steven, be careful!”

“What? Why?” She looks up and sees that the tube she’s holding onto connects to a giant, crystal, artery. She stares in awe.

“You really shouldn’t be in here,” Usopp says, trying to stay calm. “this is the Crystal Heart. Oh! It’s connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight, and don’t look down.”

She looks down anyways, screams, and starts to slide down the tube.

As she slides, she passes through a bright room with pink clouds.

“Oh hey, this isn’t so bad.” 

She then passes into a darker room. “Ah, nevermind!” She shouts.

She continues to go down until she comes to a stop in a red room, filled with all the bubbled gems, with a lava pool in the middle.

Tama looks down and sees that she’s just above Brook, who is about to burn the scroll in the lava well, he also takes out Tama’s phone, breaks it in half and drops it in.

“Aw…” Tama slides down a bit further to get a better look. Brook out the scroll and begins to burn it within a bubble. Then suddenly, Luffy and Usopp drop down from above.

“Steven, we’re getting you out of here,” Usopp whispers, trying not to be noticed.  
“Come on,” Luffy also says quietly.

“This is great!” Tama yells, “We’re all together!”

Brook whips his head around, and the now burned scroll transforms into a large cloud of smoke and escapes the bubble.

Oblivious to the amount of danger that she’s in, Tama continues. “We can finally eat! I mean, we don’t have any forks, but we can use our hands! I’m not gonna judge.”

Brook, still distracted by her, continues to try and recapture the Smoke Monster, “Tama, go!”

“Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?”

Brook becomes too distracted and the monster escapes and expands into a large cloud. The gems summon their weapons and prepare to fight.

“It’s trying to escape! Force it back!” Brook calls out,

The gems attack, doing damage to the monster as Tama backs away from the fight. Suddenly, the smoke monster comes flying towards her. She manages to avoid being hit. instead, it was the Breakfast that took the monster’s attack.

“Tama!” the gems shout.

She groans. Suddenly, the breakfast shakes. 

“Together breakfast?”

The breakfast transforms into a massive monster of its ingredients and wraps Steven in its syrup; Usopp spears it, which distracts it.

“It’s taken refuge in organic matter!” Usopp yells. monster hits him and sticks Usopp to the wall with a mix of whipped cream and syrup.

“Now it has all the power of a breakfast,” Brook announces. “we have to destroy it.”

“It’s horrible!” Usopp screams as he gets covered in whipped cream.

“I didn’t want this! I just wanted to eat together like, like best buds!” Tama cries out in despair, as she watches her friends get mauled by the monster she made.

Brook tries to punch the mass but gets his arms stuck in it. 

“Tama, you’ve got to get away.” He tells her.

“But my breakfast!”

The monster launches a giant waffle at both Brook and Luffy which smashes them against a wall. Tama looks at the monster with a look of pure rage.

“That’s... enough! I... don’t care if you... are the most important meal of the day!” She pushes the monster from the bottom (Which still is connected onto the plate) into the lava well. “I made you to bring us together... not to tear us apart!”

She pushes monster all the way into lava, destroying it. The Gems escape from its mass and gather around the well. Tama looks up at the gems remorsefully. “  
“I’m sorry guys, I guess I dream too big.”

 

Sometime later, the gems and Tama make a new, even bigger rendition of the Together Breakfast that is big enough for all of them to eat together.

“It looks great! It’s even more together and even more breakfast!” Tama says excitedly.

She and the gems stare at it with great concern and unwillingness to eat it.

Tama breaks the silence. “with great concern and unwillingness to eat it.”

“Let’s order a pizza.” Tama, Luffy, Usopp nod their heads in agreement.

“It did try to kill us,” Brook says flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my inactivity.. A lot has been going on, including my parents and brother going out of town for the weekend to stay with a relative, and me getting REALLY sick... And a lack of motivation. But for all you patient readers, here Chapter 4 of Tama Universe! 4! 4 down, 22 more to go...


	5. Frybo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama helps a Boardie kid with his grueling job by using a magical gem shard that can bring clothing to life.

“Where are you?” Tama says as she peers through her laundry. She clicks her tongue. “You’re a mess.” She says to herself.

“I know I had eight..” Usopp walks by Tama. In his hands, he holds a light blue bubble with what appear to be gem shards in it. He suddenly notices Tama, and asks “Hey, Tama, have you seen a Gem Shard anywhere? It’s very important.”

“No.” She stands up and Usopp sees that her kimono’s opened up and has no belt. “have you seen my obi? It’s also very important.”

“I’m serious, Tama. These Shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gems throughout history in order….

“It wasn’t in the kitchen either…” Tama thinks to herself, ignoring everything Usopps saying. “... under the bed! No wait, I looked there too. And then Usopp walked in…” She gasps and realizes that he’s talking to her. “Usopp! Oh jeez,” She thinks “he’s really explaining something... I can’t just start listening now, I’d be lost! ... Just like my obi…” She listens to him carefully.

“...could become a monster. That’s why it’s very, very important it’s kept away from any kind of garment..” Usopp finishes. “If you see it, bring it to me, right away. I’m going to check in town.” He leaves to look elsewhere.

“For my obi?” She gets no response.

“I guess I’ll keep looking here.” Behind her, her obi is hopping around on its own! She notices it. “That’s unusual!” She chases after it but can’t keep up. “Come on, we used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together!” She says breathlessly.

She leaps and tackles the obi, and wrestles it to the ground. “Gotcha’ now, obi!” She puts it on. “I wear the belt in this relationship!” Unfortunately, the obi doesn't seem to like that and wriggles around on Tama’s waist.

“What has gotten into you?”

She cries out in pain, “Hmm?” She sticks her hand in her obi and pulls out a gem shard, and it stops moving. “It’s a... thingy? Is this Usopp’s shard thingy?” She looks down and sees one of her socks. She the shard in it and it begins to move around.

“Ha! Now, who’s smart?” Tama says smugly. The sock leaps up and hits in her in the face repeatedly. “Ow, ow ow! Stop!” Tama cries out. It stops hitting her. 

“Oh... thanks! I gotta get you to Usopp.” She picks up the sock and puts it in her backpack. She leaves the house with it to find Usopp.  
Tama walks around the boardwalk, looking for her long-nosed guardian.“Hey Usopp, Usopp!” She calls out, but no one answers. “He must still be looking for my obi..”

She passes by Beach Islandwalk fries when she collides with a giant cup of fries walking around wearing an apron, with long arms with yellow gloves, and a face with a wide, open-mouthed smile, big blue eyes, and freckles. Tama falls to the ground, while the entity screams as its attacked by seagulls. Tama looks at it in fear and cowers on the ground.

“AAAAAH!” It screams, sounding panicked as it attempts to swat the birds away. “please help me! Aah, No, get them away! Please! Aah!” The monster takes it’s head off, revealing that it’s no monster, but a boardie kid with green hair. He throws the costume head at the flock and scares them away. “I’m NOT fries!” He screams.

“Pepper?” Tama breathes in deeply, happy that whatever had just happened was over when Mr. Zeff opens a side door on his stand to see what's going on. “Gah, where’s your face Frybo?” He yells at him angrily. “Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries... and be my grandson, which you are. So, you’re already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo!” He begins to close the door.

Pepper clenches his fists. “I’m Pep…” Before he can finish, Zeff goes back inside. “...Per.” He sighs in defeat. Tama picks her ear and waves. “Hi, Pepper!” she says cheerfully.

Peper turns to face her. “When I told my Grandpa I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn’t think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume.” He looks down at the Frybo costume sadly. “Things used to be different, Tama, nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland.”

Tama, thinking that he’s joking, laughs. “Oh, Frybo, you’re hilarious.” Pepper sighs sadly. “I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it..”

“Maybe it can, Pepper,” Tama says ominously. “Maybe it can…”

 

A little while later, Tama dons the Frybo suit.”Ooooooh…” she says in awe. Suddenly, a seagull swoops down and pecks at her. Tama screams and runs around frantically. She takes off the suit and the seagull lands on it and pecks at it.

“Oh! I got another idea!” Tama says.

She takes the gem shard out of her backpack, runs the bird off, and puts the shard in the costume. Then costume automatically repairs itself and rolls around aimlessly.

“Woah…” Pepper says as the the costume rolls away.  
“Stop!” Tama yells at Frybo. It comes to a complete stop.

“Unbelievable!” Pepper says in shock. “Get up!” he yells. The costume positions itself upright. “Do a little dance!” Tama commands. Frybo creates legs out of fries and dances. Tama and Pepper appear disgusted, while Mr. Zeff opens the door again to witness the scene, not knowing Pepper is not in the costume. Pepper quickly hides behind Tama.

Zeff opens the door and steps out. “Woah-ho, all right! It’s about ti— I mean, good job, boy! That’s what I’m talking about, Frybo, haha. Keep it up!” He goes back inside, and Frybo stops dancing.  
“Free, I’m free!” Pepper says happily and jumps up in victory. He turns to Frybo and tells him, “You’ve got the job, Frybo, let’s shake on it!” He sticks out his hand, and Frybo picks him up and literally shakes him. “Aaaaaaah!” Pepper yells.

Tama laughs. “He’s got jokes!”

“Ok, no more shaking. Put me down.” Pepper says nauseated. Frybo drops him to the ground. Pepper rubs his head and stands up. “Just, go make people eat fries,” he says sternly.  
Frybo runs off, and Pepper rejoices. “Yay!” He turns to Tama, “Let’s go be kids!” He takes Tama by the arm and runs off.

They run over to the Funland Arcade. Outside, there are two rides, a Seahorse and a Jellyfish. Tama gets on the jellyfish, and Pepper gets on the Seahorse. They ride them for a bit before Pepper’s smile starts to droop.

“This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it’s just giving me whiplash.” He says dully as the ride comes to a stop. “I feel like there’s just no point to it, you know what I mean?”

“I just feel tingly!” Tama says as she shakes from the ride. Pepper sighs at her naevite. “You’ll understand when you have a job.” Tama’s ride stops.

“I do have a job, I protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff!”

“I mean a real job, that you get paid for.”

“I'm paid in the smiles across the town’s faces.” Tama smiles cheerfully.

I don’t see anyone smiling. You pick up a job to buy a house, or raise kids, or to... impress your grandpa. You work away your life, and what does it get you?” Pepper looks down at the ground sadly.

“Smiles on faces?” Tama curiously asks. “No! You get cash!” He yells at her, “Cash that can’t buy back what the job takes..” He looks out into the sunset sadly, “not if you rode every seahorse in the world.”  
“Woah... wanna ride the jellyfish?” Tama asks obliviously. Then, they hear a loud scream from down the boardwalk. “That came from the fry shop!” Pepper and Tama get off the rides run to see what’s happening.

They reach the fry shop and see some residents running out of the shop screaming in terror. Then a long yellow tendril bursts through the door and grabs one of them and drags him back into the shop. “We didn’t tell him to do that, did we tell him to do that?!” Pepper says panicking.

A Table smashes through the window and the duo duck out of the way. Tama and Pepper peer through the broken window and see something truly horrifying; The Frybo costume, covered in veins, force feeding people fries, and holding them down with yellow tendrils protruding from its head.

“Please, no more fries!” One of the captives screams as the monster shoves more fries in his mouth. “Frybo, stop!” Tama yells. Frybo turns to face her and Pepper and they flinch. Frybo throws Law at them, and they duck. Law stands up, spitting out the fries in his mouth.”I don’t even like fries!” He screams as he runs away.

“Why isn’t he listening?!” Pepper screams.

“I don’t know!” Tama responds.

Zeff comes out of the back of the shop to see what’s going on. “Pepper, where’s all this coming from?!” He yells in a mixture of confusion and anger when suddenly, Frybo ensnares him in its tentacles. “Ah, I get it, I pushed you too hard.” He says, sacred and worried while clinging to the doorframe. “I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be, you’re a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is-” Before he can finish, Frybo yanks him inside.

“Grandpa!” Pepper lunges toward the window and breaks down in tears. “No!” Tama tackles him to the ground.”He’ll mash your potatoes!” She gets off him and starts to try to climb through the window. “What are you going to do?” Pepper asks despairingly. Tama turns around and announces proudly, “My job!”

Her moment of heroism is short-lived, as Frybo chucks Zeff out the window and he lands on the kids, immobilizing them and knocking Zeff out cold. Then, Usopp runs up with the bubbled shards as Frybo leaves the shop.

“Tama!” He screams. “Did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?”

“Yes!”

“Didn’t you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?!” Usopp yells.   
“No!” Tama responds.

“Oh, Tama..” Usopp groans in frustration as he summons his weapon. He launches his spear at Frybo’s head and it hits it in the left eye. It screams in agony as it’s eye bursts open, spewing a mixture of ketchup and mustard blood, blinding Usopp and cause him to drop the other gem shards. Pepper then manages to roll his grandpa off of him and Tama.

“Usopp!” She rushes over to him. “Ugh, the ketchup! It’s everywhere, I can’t see!” He wails as he waves his arms around attempting to feel around. Tama then looks down and notices the dropped gem shards and gets an idea. 

“Shards... Need!” She runs off. “Wha? Tama?” Usopp says as he blindly feels around for the not present Tama. Pepper meanwhile, is holding on to his unconscious grandfather. “Grandpa!” He cries, tears in his eyes.

Then, Frybo, spear still in its eye, comes out and approaches the Frymans. Pepper grabs a broken plank and confronts the monster as Zeff regains consciousness. Pepper swings the board at Frybo “Go away!” He screams.

“Pepper?” Zeff says as he gets up, shocked to see that his grandson is not the one in the Costume. “You are awful! I hate you, I’ve always hated you!” Pepper yells out at Frybo as he continues to attack it.

“Wait, you’ve always hated Frybo?” Zeff says in shock. Frybo Disarms Pepper and he falls back and Zeff holds him. Frybo starts approaches them slowly. Pepper turns around into Zeff's arms and cowers in fear. Then, out of nowhere, Tama’s obi (with a gem shard in it) attacks Frybo. 

“Tama!” Zeff and Pepper cry out.

“Where!?” Usopp says, still blinded.

Tama approaches in just her underwear after placing a shard in each of her garments. Her socks, underdress, obi, sandals, and kimono stand beside her. 

“Your move, Frybo.” She says with a fry sticking out of her mouth. She eats it, and Frybo charges at her. 

“Attack!” She shouts and all of her garments attack Frybo, besting it, but not overcoming it. Frybo knocks Tama to the ground with one of its tendrils.”I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Underwear, go!’

Tama’s camisole and panties fly off of her and knock Frybo to the ground. Tama, now naked, runs and jumps onto the monster and rips the gem shard out of it. Frybo’s mouth with a foam-like cheese as it collapses, losing sentience and returning to being a normal, lifeless mascot.

“Tama, are you alright?” Usopp says as he blindly touches Zeff’s face. “....Fine…” he says awkwardly. “I’m okay.” She responds. “As soon as I bared my bottom, I knew he’d crack.”

Later in the day, at sunset, down at the beach, Tama’s garments prepare to send Frybo away in a makeshift coffin while Tama (Who is still naked), Usopp, and the Frymans look on.

“You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn’t understand. Now, they never will.” Zeff says paying his respects to it.

“Weren’t people scared of it before he attacked them?” Usopp states sourly. Tama shushes him.  
“It’s time to send him off.” He takes out a lighter and lights Frybo on fire, as Usopp, using the end of his spear, along with Tama's clothing, pushes it out to sea. “As greasy in death as he was in life,” Zeff says sadly.

“Grandpa?” Pepper asks nervously, “Uhm... I'll, are you going to get another costume?” Zeff looks down at him, “I don’t need another Frybo, Cause I’ve got-” He puts his arm around Pepper. “the fry man.”

“Usopp, I think our work here is done,” Tama says as she poses heroicly. Usopp frowns at her in disgust. “Put your clothes on, Tama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity, been really busy with stuff. 5 down, 21 more to go!


	6. Cat Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama attempts to master the power of shapeshifting, but can only manage to shapeshift her fingers into tiny cat heads.

It’s a normal day at It’s a Wash! Carwash. Shanks and Tama are cleaning a van. “Almost done!” Shanks says as he sprays the van with the hose and turns to Tama “Tama, get the hubcaps!”  
“Hubbing it up!” she says as she cleans the hubcaps faster. “Hub it up good! This is a high profile job!”

“You mean cause it's the mayor's election-mobile?” Tama asks. “If we do this right, we might get political favors!” Shanks chuckles. “I'm not sure what that is,” Tama picks up the hose, “but I like it!”

Tama sprays the van downs and accidentally hits Shanks with the water. He takes his hose and sprays her back. The pair spray each other with their hoses. They both laugh, unaware that Mayor Bege is coming up behind them.

“Hey, hey, hey! I'm not paying for father-daughter bonding here!” He yells at them, and Tama retaliates by spraying him. “Universe!” He yells as wipes himself down. “Control that girl.” He says angrily as he points at Tama. 

Shanks walks up next to her “Tama!” He says strictly to her. He looks over to Bege and laughs nervously. “I'm sorry, Mayor Bege. Hehe, this one's on the house.”

“On the house, eh.” He looks over to his sparkling clean van and points at Shanks. “I like the way you do business, Universe.” He gets into his van and drives off. “Mayor Bege! Mayor Bege! Mayor Bege!” The siren on it blares. Shanks sighs. Tama sneaks up behind him, “Political Favors!” She shouts and startles him.

Shanks turns around and picks her up. “You little rascal! Enough with those hose fights.” He says as he noogies her. Tama laughs. “Aw, okay.”

The suddenly, they’re splashed by a wave of water. They to see who did it, and see a light purple cat holding hose in its mouth.

“What the?”

“Whoa!” They both yell. The cat chases them around while continuously spraying them. “What is with this cat!?” Shanks says as Tama laughs. Suddenly, the glows brightly and turns into Luffy. He stands up and Laughs. “Got you guys!”

“Luffy!” Tama says.

“Uh, pretty cool Luffy…” Shanks says nervously. “Really cool! I wish I could shapeshift like you!” Tama says excitedly.

“You could probably learn.” He says as he ties the hose in a knot.  
“Really?”

Luffy lifts her kimono and points at her gem. “You've got a gem.”

“Whup! Magic stuff.” Shanks backs away. “Is there going to be an explosion?”  
“Aw, it’s not big deal Papa.” Tama pulls her kimono down. Behind her, there is a flash of light. “Yeah, it's fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Luffy says, shapeshifted into Tama. Shanks screams in surprise.

 

Back at the house, Luffy prepares to show off his shapeshifting while Tama watches. Usopp looks at him with a bored look on his face. “Hey, Usopp.” Luffy turns into a seal. “Arp! Arp!” Tama laughs.

“Do more!” “Check this out, kiddo.” He shapeshifts into a wolf as Usopp stares at him blankly. “Awoooooooo!” He shapeshifts into a wrestler. “Grr!” Finally, he shapeshifts into jay. “Caw!”. “Whoa!” Tama says in awe as Luffy perches on her head.

“Luffy, you’re overdoing it,” Usopp tells him as he walks over. “Uh, chill it duuuude,” Luffy responds.

“Just because you can shapeshift, doesn't mean you should.”

“Can you shapeshift?” Tama asks him. “Well of course-” Usopp gets off by Luffy, who has shapeshifted into him. “Well, of course, I can!” Luffy says in a mocking voice. “I’m Perfect!” Luffy bends over and slaps his butt yelling, “Whomp! Whomp!” at Usopp. He pushes Luffy away and returns to what he was saying before he got interrupted as Luffy tumbles away laughing.

“All Gems have shapeshifting powers, Tama.” He projects a holographic image of a body from his gem. “We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies or... we could do that.” He turns around to look at Luffy, still smacking his butt. 

“WOMP! WOMP!”

“I want to try it all!” Tama says loudly. “Don't bite off more than you can chew, Tama.”  
“WOMP! WOMP!” Luffy yells, still smacking his butt. 

“Ugh!” Usopp storms outside and Luffy turns back into himself. “Alright!” Tama runs up to him. “Show me how to change into a, uh, huge lion-dog!”

“Actually, for once Usopp’s right. If you're gonna do this, you've gotta start with something easy.”  
“Like that cat you turned into?” She asks. “That sounds good.” He responds ”Now follow my lead. First, think of what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out.” Luffy shakes around and transforms into a cat.  
“See? Haha! Now your turn.”

“Okay,” She breathes in. “Caaaaaatttt!” Nothing happens. “Nah, you're too tense. Just relax and feel it.” Luffy, still in cat form, eats a chip out of the bag he’s laying next to. “Bio-rhythms, yo.”  
“Feeellll iittt…” She presses her fingers against her temples. Still, nothing happens.

“Ehh, if you're not ready, we can try later,” Luffy tells her. “No, wait! I can do it.”  
Luffy shapeshifts back into himself as Tama finally, “Feels it”. “Yeah, yeah. HUH!”

Yet again, nothing happens. “Well, it was a good try.” Then, the sound of a cat meowing is heard. Tama opens the palm of her hand and sees that her index finger has the head of a cat on it!  
“Reow! Reow!” It calls out.

Luffy laughs. “This is so cool!” Tama says excitedly. “You show that to your Papa! He’ll freak!”  
“Reow!” The cat finger says.

 

At the car wash, Shanks is outside drinking from a bottle of water when Tama runs over to him.

“Papa, I’m back!

“Hey there, Odango,” Shanks says.

“Check it out!” She shows her finger to him and he drops his water bottle on her in shock. “I shapeshifted my finger into a cat!” She says happily. “Whoa! Is, is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty... cool.” Shanks says, discomfort apparent in his voice. “I know, right! I'm gonna take this show on the road!” Tama runs off laughing while her cat finger meows. Shanks continues to stare, shell shocked at what he just witnessed.

 

Tama, now at the Big Donut, about to buy a bag of donuts. “That'll be a dollar 'o five Tama,” Monet tells her. “Mm, okay,” Tama responds. “Here's a nickel. And a buck!” She reveals her cat finger, holding the dollar in its mouth. Monet and Law gasp. “Whaaat!?!” They shout. “Oh, Tama. That’s adorable.” Monet bends over the counter and pets it with her finger and the cat finger purrs.

“Are... you making it purr?” Monet asks quizzingly. “It kinda does what it wants”. “Oh, really?” Law says maliciously. He the cat roughly and it bites him. “YOW!” He yanks his finger back and sucks on it as Monet laughs.

“See what I mean? Bad cat finger!” Tama says scolding it. “Oh, I'm sure it just wants to play,” Monet tells her and Tama gasps. “You're right! And he doesn't have any friends.” Law looks at her distastefully, “Oh my gosh. It's just like you, Tama.” he says mockingly. She breathes in, and the rest of the fingers turn into cats. She laughs and the cats meow.  
Later, Tama is outside Beach Island fries. “Meeeeeoooooow!” The cat fingers cry out. Pepper comes up to the counter. “Hey, Pepper! Whoa, you work the deep-fryer now?” Tama slams her right fist on the counter. “Make me some fry bits!” “Tama, I take my job seriously, please use the actual menu,” Pepper tells her. “Give me the bits!” She slams her fist again. “The bits!” Finally, Zeff decides to intervene. “Alright listen, it'll be over sooner if you just give her what she wants.” He tells Pepper. He sighs annoyedly and goes to the fried bits.

“Whoa, hey, hey, it's not for me. It's fo',” Tama holds up her cat fingers. “THESE GUYS!” “What the!?” Zeff shouts in horror. At that very moment, Pepper returns with the fried bits, not noticing whats caused his grandfather to freeze up. “Uh, here's your…” He looks up and sees Tama’s fingers. “... bits.” Tama holds her hand over the bits and the cats start eating them. Zeff stares in a mixture of horror, curiosity, and disgust at what he’s witnessing.

“I can't look away.”

“Tama, that is freakish!” Pepper says, also fixated on her fingers.

“No, it's not. It's natural.” She says casually. Tama the shakes her left hand.”Sha-ake... it... out!” The fingers on her left hand become cats too. “See!”

“Whoa!” Pepper says in awe.

“You know who would love this?” Zeff asks. “Your older brother.” He turns around to face a man with light green-colored hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows, sharp teeth, and nose ring whose stocking boxes in the back. “Hey, Bartolomeo!” Zeff calls.

“What's up graa…” Bartolomeo gasps, drops the box, and rushes over to the counter and pushes Pepper out of his way to get a good look at Tama’s fingers. “'I’ve gotta take a pic fo’ Keep Beach Island Weird!” He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of her fingers. “MEOW!” The cats cry out, blinded by the camera flash. 

“What's that?” Tama asks.

“It’s my blog!” Bartolomeo responds. “Keep! Beach! Island! Weird!” He says while making hand gestures. Pepper groans. 

“Can I see the picture?” Bartolomeo hands her his phone and the cats whine in agony. “Yikes!” Tama drops the phone in surprise. “I guess cat fingers don't function well as... fingers.”

Back at the house, Tama heads over to open the fridge and the cats keep crying out. “Tsk, I'm just getting a snack!” She reaches into the fridge to get something to eat and the cats continue to cry out.

“Steven!” Luffy says from behind her. “Need some help?” Tama turns to face him, holding the sandwich and the plate between her elbows. “Nah, i-it's cool.” She says nervously. “Oh gooood! See ya later then.” Luffy says as he opens the front door. “Huh?” Tama says confused. “We're taking the Gem Sloop out to sea to fight a living island,” Luffy says as he walks out the front door, effectively abandoning her. 

“What!?” Tama shouts as she drops her sandwich. “Uh, Luffy, wait!”

She runs outside after Luffy, “I wanna go on the Gem Sloop! I wanna see a living island! WAIT! WAIT!” She runs down the house stairs to the dock where the gems sit in a sailboat and proceed to start sailing away. Tama jumps off the end of the dock to try to catch up with the gems.

“Tama!” Usopp yells.

“Shishishi!” Luffy laughs.”C'mon, you can make it!”

As Tama paddles, the cats meow in agony and the gems gasp in horror.

“Tama, what's going on?” Usopp says horrified.

“Waah! I-it's nothing! I-i just turned all my fingers into cats!”

“We have to stay and help Steven!” Usopp says to Brook, Panicked.

‘We can't.” Brook tells him. “This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Tama when we get back.” 

“Luffy,” Usopp turns and points at him. “I blame YOU for this.”

“That’s fair.”

Usopp growls. “Tama, just try to stay calm!”

Tama runs back into the house and slams the door. “Enough!” She shouts. “No more cat fingers! I want Tama fingers!” She pauses for a moment. “...And I don't mean little me heads on fingers, I mean my REGULAR fingers!” She breathes in, nothing happens. She touches her head, and a cat appears on the side of it. “Ah!” Suddenly, her arm turns into a cat. “Wha! Aahhh! Stop!” She falls over, her foot has turned into a cat! “Luffy!” She screams as various parts of her body transform into cats. “Usopp! Brook…” She gasps. “Papa!”

It is now evening. Shanks is outside the car wash, hosing down the ground while singing along to his headphone music when he hears a loud “Bang!” and stops. “Hello? Whose there?” In the darkness, a strange looking figure approaches him. “We're closed, come back tomor-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Shanks sees the figure in the light: It’s a large, blobby thing, walking on all fours and covered in cat heads that are meowing loudly. He sprays it with the hose, knocking it over, but it gets back up and tries to get closer to him Then a barely audible noise that sounds like, “Papa” was heard. Shanks looks at the creature in confusion as the cats covering it disappear, revealing that this cat covered monster is in fact, Tama! Causing Shanks to gasp in horror at the sight of his daughter.

“Tama!?” 

“Paaaaaapaaaaaa!” Tama screams with tears in her eyes as the cat heads start growing back “Help! The cat fingers are taking over my body!” More cats start growing.

“Hold on, wha- I'll get you out of there!” Shanks attempts to pull Tama out, but one of the cats bites his arm and throws him. 

“No! Bad! Bad cat fingers!” Tama steps in a puddle, causing the cats to freak out, making her jump up onto the carwash roof.

“Can’t you make them go away!?” Shanks shouts. “I tried, but it made it worse!” More cats grow on her until she’s barely even visible. “Ohh, my life is over! I can't go on magic adventures! I can't even open the fridge! And I'll never get to have another water fight with you, Papa! Because these things hate-” She suddenly realizes something.”...Water! They hate water! Papa, spray me again!” Shanks sprays her with the hose again, causing the cats to charge towards him, but before they can get him, Tama grabs the edge of the carwash entrance, stopping them.

“It’s not enough!” She cries. Then gets an idea. “Turn on the superwash!” 

“No! I won’t! You’re my daughter!” He shouts. “You’ve got to!” Tama cries as more cats grow on her. “I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!” 

“No, you're not! You're my daughter!” Shanks shouts with tears in his eyes. 

“Papa! Please! Aahhh!” Tama is completely engulfed by the cats. Shanks flips three switches and presses a button, enabling the super-wash. Tama then crawls in. The jets spray her on all sides. She then goes through two waxers, and another set of jets. Shanks rushes to the opening and picks up a hose, ready to attack any remaining cats. The steam settles, and Tama, clothes now ripped, is back to normal.

“Papa..” Tama looks up at shanks, “We did it…” One of Tama's fingers is still a cat, so Shanks hoses it, while they both scream.

The next day, Tama sits on the dock as the gems return. Usopp leaps off the boat and grabs Tama’s hand. 

“Tama! Okay, let me see it.” He notices the cats are gone. “W-? Y-you got them to go away?” She smiles at him. “It just goes to show, always listen to me, and never listen to Luffy,” Usopp says sternly. 

“That’s fair,” Luffy says.

“It goes to show,” Brook says, “you should have a little more faith in Tama.” Usopp blushes.

“Yeah, that would have been a total CAT-tastrophe!” Usopp and Luffy laugh sarcastically.  
“But I'm feeling much better MEOW!” The Gems groan. “Ehhh? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” “Okay, that's enough,” Brook tells her as her and the other gems walk away.

“Wait,” Tama says, “I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning. You guys, I'm FELINE fine. Everything's PURRRRFECT! Oh, come on! I'm just KITTEN around!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god was this chapter a drag to write. Hopefully you enjoy this, and hopefully, chapter 7 will be alot more fun to write.


End file.
